1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to bindings and, more particularly, to bindings with a tool-free forward-lean adjuster for a leg support member.
2. Related Art
Snowboard boot binding systems may include an upright leg support member called a xe2x80x9chighbackxe2x80x9d (also referred to as a xe2x80x9clowbackxe2x80x9d and as a xe2x80x9cSKYBACKxe2x80x9d). The leg support member acts as a lever that helps transmit forces directly to and from the board, allowing the rider to efficiently control the board through leg movement. For example, flexing one""s legs rearward against the leg support member places the board on its heel edge, with a corresponding shift in weight and balance acting through the leg support member to complete a heelside turn. In one example, the leg support member abuts a heel hoop of a binding baseplate so that forces applied through the boot to the leg support member are transmitted through the heel hoop into the board. The leg support member may be mounted for forward rotation in a heel-to-toe direction to position the leg support member in a desired angular position (referred to in snowboarding as xe2x80x9cforward-leanxe2x80x9d).
To position the highback in a desired forward-lean position, a forward-lean adjuster is typically provided on the highback to allow the rider to select the angular position of the highback for comfort and control. The forward-lean adjuster may include a movable body or other incrementally adjustable member which engages the heel hoop to limit the rearward pivoting of the highback beyond the desired forward-lean setting.
The movable body of the forward-lean adjuster is typically secured to the highback via a screw and nut assembly. Securing the movable body with a screw and nut assembly is often times desirable because it may reduce the risk of inadvertently moving the body relative to the highback, especially during aggressive leaning against the highback. To reposition the body, a separate tool, such as a screwdriver and/or a wrench, is typically required to loosen or remove the screw. Once the body is repositioned, the tool is employed to tighten the screw and resecure the body to the highback.
It may be desirable to change the forward-lean angle of the highback for different types of riding. In this respect, the particular forward-lean angle of the highback relative to the board may be selectively adjusted by the rider for comfort, control and one""s particular riding style. However, the required tool may not be readily available to the rider. In addition, manipulation of the tool may be cumbersome, especially when attempting to manipulate the tool with gloved hands. To address these concerns, tool-free forward-lean adjusters have been developed so that quick and convenient adjustment of forward-lean of the highback, without the use of a tool, may be made.
One example of such a tool-free forward-lean adjuster is the tool-free, thumbscrew forward-lean adjuster available on FREESTYLE(copyright) bindings available from The Burton Corporation, the assignee of the present invention. In this product, the forward-lean adjuster is secured to the highback by a screw that is coupled to a knob suitably sized and shaped to allow a rider to loosen and tighten the screw using, for example, the rider""s gloved hand.
Another example of a tool-free forward-lean adjuster is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,727,797. The forward-lean adjuster employs a cam-actuated mechanism to quickly adjust the forward-lean of the highback. The forward-lean adjuster includes a slidable block that is positionable in a plurality of positions to adjust the forward-lean of the highback. A quick release locking mechanism is attached to the highback for selectively engaging the slidable block to prevent relative movement between the block and the highback. The releasable locking mechanism has a handle adapted to be gripped by hand and a driver connected to the handle. The handle may be actuated to an unlocked position to disengage the driver from the block so that the block may slide along the highback. Similarly, the handle may be actuated to a locked position to engage the driver with the block to secure the block to the highback.
In some instances, it may be desirable to provide a highback and binding system for preventing toe-edge travel of the highback in order to enhance the interaction of the snowboard, boot and binding, and to facilitate a rider""s anticipation, initiation and completion of heel-side and toe-side turns as well as the rider""s sense and feel of the snowboard. With the highback maintained in a constant position, the force generated by flexing of the rider""s legs is quickly translated to the board, particularly when shifting from a toe-edge to a heel-edge, thereby increasing responsiveness of the snowboard to a rider""s movements.
An example of such a binding including a system for preventing such toe-edge travel of the highback is described in co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/780,722, assigned to The Burton Corporation. As disclosed therein, the highback may be clamped to the baseplate in a desired forward-lean position using a latch to lock the highback to the heel hoop of the binding. The latch is pivotally secured to the forward-lean adjuster.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved tool-free forward-lean adjuster for a leg support member.
According to one illustrative embodiment of the present invention, a tool-free system for retaining a leg support member of a binding in a selected orientation is provided. The binding has a base and a leg support member constructed and arranged for selective orientation relative to the base. The system includes a tool-free forward-lean adjuster having a body that is selectively mountable to the leg support member in a plurality of positions to set the leg support member at a selected forward-lean angle. A fastener is configured and arranged to secure the body to the leg support member in one of the plurality of positions to prevent movement of the body relative to the leg support member. A tool-free actuator is coupled to the fastener to allow tool-free actuation of the fastener to selectively tighten and loosen the body against the leg support member. A latch is operatively coupled to the tool-free forward-lean adjuster. The latch has a locking portion constructed and arranged for releasably engaging the base to prevent toe-edge pivoting of the leg support member. The latch is configured and arranged to move between a first position in which the locking portion is engageable with the base and a second position in which the locking portion is disengageable from the base. The latch is movable between the first and second positions without simultaneous actuation of the fastener.
Further features and advantages of the present invention, as well as the structure and operation of various embodiments of the present invention, are described in detail below with reference to the accompanying drawings.